Blood Stained Hearts
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: The time for darkness has arrived in remnant. This time telling of a new threat. The ones that are destined for good are turning evil yet only one of them has always been like that. Follow her decent into darkness and bringing those around her down with her. Remember, the Reaper comes when the night will end. it's a little bad but I'm working on it. Summary still needs to be better
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating my other stories. I meant to update most of them but I got side tracked on that plan. I also meant to upload this on the 13th of September, i.e. my birthday, but I got home from a party to late and ended up passing out before I could get the chance, and I was sick yesterday.**

**Please Forgive me for my forgetfulness and read this! If there is any mistakes in it please let me know! Ideas on what way this should go would also be greatly appreciated. I have the main story going through my head already but I also want to add some random chapters if I get the chance.**

**Enjoy the story so far!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Silence.

That's what it was.

No sound of voices. No sound of footsteps. No sound of growling. No sound of anything.

It was complete and udder silence.

A girl without a home. No family. No friends. No one that she trusted to speak of.

She was a killer, after all. She never used a weapon. She used her own claws.

Why was she here? What did she really do? She killed because she had no choice. In fact, she was basically trained to kill those that she believe deserve it. That's what she was taught. Why were they chasing her?

The VPD is said to be the best in dealing with the criminals in Vale. The can never be beaten. They could detain any culprit. No one could hope to escape them. Nothing could get past them. Here they are. The VPD. They are chasing a lone little girl that seemed to be ten years old. They couldn't catch up to her. She was too fast and too strong for them to handle. She sighed as they continued to chase her. She wore something that covered her face and prevented anyone from recognising her from anywhere. She soon disappeared in a flurry of black rose petals. She then appeared on top of a giant clock tower.

_Is there anywhere that I can live without being chased by the police because I did what I had to? He deserved to die. He would have killed those people. An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind… does that really seep into the hearts of those that live today? The saying is true. No one does a thing to stop it. Why does it have to involve me killing someone at the end of the night? An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind, no one sings a sadder tune then him. We of humanity learn to survive. We of the beast learn to thrive. The roles have reversed and now no one knows the real verse. We of humanity learn to thrive. We of the beast learn to survive. The humans and the beasts learn one or the other. Nothing true. Nothing false. Nothing to stop this never ending impulse. The instincts of life are true for some. The night will end when the Reaper comes._

_That is a nice little saying. I should write that down actually. Hm… though I think tomorrow will bring a much happier tune. I should make sure that I don't become recognised though. The mask does help but it's uncomfortable with the bone plate. Oh well. Not like anyone knows that I even exist as my own person and not as the killer as I truly reveal myself to be._

_I should really thank the VPD, they make things the ever more entertaining when it comes to running away from a crime scene._

_I'm getting to sloppy though. I'm leaving evidence at the scenes. I need to change my M.O. though. That seems like a smart idea at the moment. I should stop thinking about it. Time to get some rest._

The girl removed the mask and the dark hood. She lies down on a make shift bed. The day will soon end. The nightmares shall begin.

The next morning the girl woke up with a start. _Another fucking nightmare. When will these torments end? I don't feel any guilt or remorse. I feel nothing about them. When will these leave me alone? Whatever, I'll just continue with the day like always._ The girl thought.

The girl got up and was met by sunlight. Her appearance now fully seen. She had red tips in her short hair that darkened towards the roots. She had wolf ears that came out of her head that match the colour of her hair. She had a brilliant colour of silver eyes. Her canines were sharp, long, and the colour of crimson. She had a scar on her neck that stretched down towards her chest. Another scar was on her right shoulder that stretched to her shoulder blade and ended at her spine. She had a wolf tail that went down to her calf. The girl wore black jeans with dark red linings. She had combat boots that were black with red laces and the souls were red as well. She had a t-shirt that was red with a black rose on the front.

She grabbed her book bag and looked out the window of the clock tower. There was something about the air today that made it feel a little bit off. The girl sighed and disappeared into a flurry of red rose petals. She was now standing on the base of the tower. The streets were empty like usual. She turned her attention to a street vender that was selling little trinkets. The person at the stall seemed to be two years older than her. The person was female. Golden blonde hair. Lilac eyes. Lion ears on her head. A lion's tail. And long sharp canines. She seemed to be wearing bright yellow bracelets with black fingerless gloves.

The little girl approached the stall and looked at all the trinkets they were selling.

"Hello, can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Sorry, I'm just browsing. Why are you selling these things on the street? You must be new around the area. I haven't seen you around here before. This also the first time I have seen this stall." The wolf asked.

"Well, in truth, this is my first time here. I set up this stall hoping that I could make up some lien that my father borrowed from a loan shark. He has only a few lien left to collect before he is able to pay them back. He got fired from his job yesterday so we decided to try to sell things out on the street. Thing is, stall venders here seem to be afraid to be open at night. Can you tell me why that is? No one here seems to want to talk about it." The lion Faunus said.

"Well, that's because they think they could be targeted next for talking about it. They feel especially scared to talk about it to a Faunus. That one is mainly because of what's been happening around here." The wolf replied.

"What's happening?"

"Well, they say that there's someone going around at night killing people. These people vary from either loan sharking, murdering, attempted murders, thefts, rapes, attempted rapes, or one person who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They call the person, the Reaper, or at least they call them the Grim Reaper. Reaper is just the shorter way of saying it."

"Seriously? Yet they haven't caught the one responsible. This person seems like a monster to me personally."

"Yeah that's what some people think as well. That is until you look at it in a different perspective."

"Different perspective? What do you mean?"

"I mean that the murders Grim Reaper has committed all had something in common. The thing that they had in common was the fact that there was someone that was being attacked at the time. They all said the same thing. The Grim Reaper had protected them from the people."

"So, the Grim Reaper is actually saving someone from being attacked by these people that died."

"In a way, yes."

"That is nice, but why kill the people and not actually turn them into the police?" the girl sighed.

"The police here aren't as bright as you think. They sit around and ignore everything else here. They let every little thing go. Basically, it wasn't until the Grim Reaper showed up that the police finally took interest in this place." The girl started to walk away.

"Hey wait! What's your name? My name is Yang Xiao Long!"

"My name is Ruby Rose. And remember this saying, 'the night will end when the Reaper comes' this is an important saying for the Reaper from what I've heard. If I find out anything else I'll let you know." Ruby continued walking. She found herself in front of a warehouse. She opened the door and immediately covered her nose. The smell was knock out gas. Ruby was basically immune to it but it bothered her. _One of the containers must have burst._ Ruby thought. She walked over to the containment section and noticed something. There was a loan shark there. The loan shark was called Shark since he was the only loan shark that had never got caught for it. Yet when he was dealing with someone he would never hesitate to kill those that owed him money and didn't pay up in time, after they would of course.

"Shark, I insist that we don't talk about this right now. The Reaper could be anywhere." Ruby's boss said.

"I don't care, I need to know if you'll pay up on the dead line or not. You're not the only one I'm seeing today. I need to meet a Mister Xiao Long about his payment. Thing is, I'll be making sure he pays up since his beloved daughter will be going missing while I talk to him. I don't need to take away the youngest working from here from you do I?"

"No, I'm very close of getting the amount to pay up on the dead line. I'll pay you back on time. There's no need to involve her into this."

"That's great to hear. Let's go boys." They left. Ruby ran out to go find Yang. She left saying to a co-worker that she needed to go do something. As Shark left the building, he called someone to go capture the daughter of Mister Xiao Long. Ruby tripped and slid towards Yang's stall and stopped right in front of it.

"I didn't think you missed me that much there Ruby." Ruby shot up immediately. She turned to look at Yang and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yang, you have to listen to me! That loan shark your dad owes money to, is he known as Shark?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He was talking to my boss earlier and he talked about visiting your dad, tell me your dad at least a few days for the first dead line that Shark set up!"

"Two days left, we just need about 50 lien left in total. We will be able to pay it back either by the end of today or by afternoon tomorrow!" Yang smiled. A car was driving by and it turned the corner.

"Yang, listen to me! Shark is planning to kidnap you to force your father's hand in paying him. Your father hasn't increased the dead line date has he?"

"He did at one point put he had to since the guy that he lent the money to in the first place, went missing with all the money… I believe his name was… Nigel Rose…" Ruby's eyes widened.

"Yang, Nigel Rose died two months ago! He was killed by Shark! He was found brutally murdered!" Yang's eyes went wide now.

"No, that doesn't make sense. Why would Shark do that?"

"Shark is an ego maniac! He would anyone that receives his money that he never lent it to. He already has the money back and is going to use you to lure your dad and kill him!"

"How do you know Shark will do that?"

"Nigel was my cousin, he needed the money to pay his way into getting into the police academy. He wanted to borrow money from him but he saw Shark murder the last person that moved the original deadline date after the original date had passed. He was going into witness protection but he needed the money still!"

"Shit… what should I do then?"

"I would say, wait for the Reaper but the sun is out. The Reaper doesn't come out until after the sun has gone down. The only choice you have is hiding."

"Hiding where?" Ruby smiled. She grabbed Yang wrist and they both disappeared. In a flurry of red roses. They appeared in the top of the clock tower. Yang felt somewhat nauseous after that though.

"Ruby… where did you take me?"

"My home. This is the only place that doesn't have a front door entrance. You would need to climb the building to get in here."

"You teleported us here?"

"No, I ran up the building actually. The exit is a long drop down. I would suggest that you wait here for now."

"Tell me something Ruby, why do you live in this building? Doesn't the clock ring out hurt your ears?"

"No… the clock doesn't work. It stopped working since I started living here. It is also a grave for those that I hid from."

"Those that you hid from?"

"Yes, I'm not that normal you see. I'm normally like a wild animal running around. I stay up here when I get like that though. I don't know when the clock stopped. No one comes in the tower any more. The front entrance had been destroyed for a long time."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No… they are painful memories. Though I should actually tell you who the Reaper actually is."

"You know the Reaper?"

"Yes, I know the Reaper because I am the Grim Reaper."

"You're joking right?" Ruby looked at the clock, it was getting close to the dark when she would start her normal wild rampage.

"You'll see when the night comes." Ruby looks at the coming sun set and remembers a little thing she wrote before.

"The Reaper comes when the dark consumes the sky, the night will end when the Reaper comes, to claim its kill of their sins and save the one in trouble, the moon shines the Reapers blade brightly, dripping with blood of the one who died.

Beware, beware, all who care. The Reaper of souls has come to collect. The souls of the dead by the ones who have sinned. The monster of the night that howls by moon light. When the Reaper leaves, the night starts to realise, the sun will shine bright in sky after tonight.

The Reaper looms in the darkest corner, seemingly vanishes before she gets cornered. The police may try only to fail. The Reaper is smarter around the kingdom of Vale. She knows the place better than any, never losing track of those that are healthy. The targets die a slow painful death, the Reaper just stands there as if it were pathetic. The sins of many out way the latter, as an eye for an eye leaves the whole blind." Yang wasn't sure about what to say about it. It was dark and depressing, yet it was like a poem that told a darker story.

"I came up with that story like poem. It was mainly because I was bored. I never had the chance to say it to anyone. You're the first to actually hear it technically." The moon was the only thing in the sky now. She turned and walked towards Yang. She revealed a hidden spot in the floor boards and opened it up. She took out a red case, a mask, and a black as night cloak. She put on the mask and clipped on the cloak. Putting the hood over her head. The red case was placed on her back. Ruby looked at Yang.

"You must stay here. You'll be in trouble otherwise. I'm going to go see Shark and save your father as fast as I can." Yang nodded and saw Ruby disappear in a flurry of black rose petals. Yang never saw Ruby again after that night. This was the only time she felt like the friend she made that day had been taken away from her. The next morning, Yang climbed down the clock tower. There was a ladder inside the hull of it and it reeked of death. The ladder was actually broken near the bottom yet, only a Faunus could make the jump to hopefully reach the ladder to climb up. She jumped down to the ground. She tried to run home, only to find out that the police had arrested Shark alive and he was grinning saying that he knew the face of the Grim Reaper that haunted the streets of the area. Yang's dad was alive and was pressing charges on Shark for kidnapping and attempted murder. The police department had rehired her father as a detective. Apparently, he found out the identity of the Grim Reaper as well. But something tragic had happened. The Grim Reaper, was nearly killed by Shark.

However, Ruby was not dead. In fact, she was very much alive. Yang never came to the clock tower since she still believed Ruby was dead. No one heard about anymore Reaper attacks. No one heard anything about a girl with gunshot wounds. No one heard anything about except a gunshot that had killed Shark after Yang showed up.

"Yang! I'm so glad you're alive!" Yang's dad said.

"Of course I am dad. It's thanks to Reaper that we're both still alive." Yang replied.

"It seems to be that way doesn't it?" her dad stated.

"I can't believe Shark just died though. A single bullet with enough force to cause not only the bullet to explode on impact, but also cause Shark's head to implode. That must have been one deadly thing to create." He stated.

"Yeah, but it makes you think about who might have done it though." Yang said.

"Yup, only one person in Vale that could have done it." Her dad added.

"Reaper." They said I unison.

"I would be happier if she is still alive… I think that was going to be her last kill before she dies…"

"Yup, the scariest part about it is the somewhat poem thing that was created for her."

"Yup… makes you think that she's still alive."

"One can only hope, Yang. One can only hope."

In the distance, Ruby sat in the clock tower holding a high impact sniper scythe. She was smiling. The reason wasn't because she killed Shark, no, the reason was that she was going to have to do something else to spend her nightly walks doing. After shooting Shark right between the eyes, Ruby started laughing. She felt so much better after killing him. _The Grimm might make better targets for now. The wolf needs her rest from baring her fangs right now. This is going to be so much more fun when the day comes. The day when war finally breaks out and I can finally kill humans. I hope there are ones just like me out there. On the brink of insanity only to find out that humans are nothing more than filth that threaten those that actually try to be peaceful with them. Though, some humans I can tolerate. Ah well, not the time to be thinking about these things. I need to start hunting Grimm for a while. Maybe my powers will finally awaken themselves and allow me to use the Grimm. In due time, I guess, in due time._ Ruby thought to herself. It didn't make a lot of sense but to her it was the most obvious thing in the world of Remnant.

**XXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you guys like enough that you would like to read more!**

**Until next time!**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been five years since Shark was killed. All anyone ever cared about now was whether or not the Grim Reaper was going to make an appearance. The rumours were split like this, on one side, people thought the Grim Reaper was still alive, on the other side, people believed the Reaper to be dead. The Reaper was alive but also dead.

Ruby had faced death countless times before. Yet, here she was, still alive and kicking. She wore much heavier armour for some strange reason, she also didn't wear her cloak. Instead, she had a duffle bag on her back. She also had a red case that was attached to her back. On each side of her waist, she had a hand scythe. Two hand scythes in total. Some people would have called the twin scythes 'twin terror'. Ruby called them Grim Reaper.

Ruby walked to a place called 'The Club'. She regularly went there to get jobs from people that required her skill. Today was no different. She was meeting with a new client. She didn't know who the client was but she didn't really care. All she cared about was when she was going to get paid.

Ruby entered The Club and immediately walked towards Junior. She sat beside him and waited.

"You know, you could go back to being the Grim Reaper of Vale again instead of taking jobs from people through me."

"Junior, you know I can't do that just yet. People will be in an uproar again if I do."

"Has that stopped you before?" Ruby slightly giggled.

"Point taken. Now, who's the client this time?"

"Don't know. He left a note for you though. I read it just in case it was a threat."

"Is it?"

"No, I think everyone has finally become so scared of you that they can't bring themselves to even try to send threatening messages to you."

"That's what I like to hear Junior. What does the note say?"

"It says to meet him at… Beacon Academy?"

"Beacon? That's strange. Everyone in Vale knows my reputation. Even when I was the Grim Reaper of Vale, people wouldn't want me there. Are you sure you don't know who sent the request?"

"Positive. Wait, I thought you don't care who they are?"

"I don't, but I do get curious. The note saying to meet the client at Beacon Academy has me interested. I never thought someone at Beacon would ever want the Reaper to meet them there of all places."

"People out there can be full of surprises."

"True. Oh, right, have you found anything about that thing I asked you about?"

"Yeah, surprisingly."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, there's a strange camp in Atlas. The camp is actually a village with the population that call themselves, The Ancients. They have some knowledge on what you're looking for. Though I suggest getting yourself a team to go with you. I know some people to go with you if you're interested. But I think you should either get a team by attending Beacon or you work for me full time and I can set up your very own team. The choice is up to you though."

"Tempting offer, but I think I'd rather join Beacon rather than work for you full time. No offense of course. I mainly think that I would rather have some skilled fighters that have been accepted into Beacon instead of your men of clowns here."

"Yeah, that would be a wise decision. I still think these guys need to learn how to fight like professionals."

"One day I'll show them how to really fight."

"Yeah, no. You would not hold back that killing intent of yours while trying to train them. In fact, I bet you would kill them before they would get a chance to draw their weapons."

"True, anyways, I should head out now. I shouldn't keep the client waiting any longer than I already have."

"Good plan. Remember to wear your mask and cloak. You shouldn't be recognised by your face, the usual rest of stuff I tell you and all that."

"I got it!" Ruby took off the duffle bag from her back and took out the Reaper's mask and cloak. She quickly put them on before she disappeared in a flurry of black rose petals shortly after. _She is like a child to me for some reason. I hope she'll be alright. Hm… maybe I should get some Faunus that I know who are technically old enough to attend Beacon to watch over her if she does get accepted. I don't want her to kill any of her class mates while she attends._ Junior thought. He pulled out his scroll and dialled a number. After ringing for a few seconds, someone answered.

"Yeah, it's me. Come to The Club, we need to talk about something."

Ruby appeared in front of the gates to Beacon. She walked through and looked around trying to find her client. She ends up bumping into someone walking through. It was the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Hello, Grim Reaper. Glad you could finally make it."

"Headmaster? Professor Ozpin? You sent the job request?"

"Yes I did. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. I just never thought that you would ever send a job request to the Grim Reaper."

"That Grim Reaper died five years ago, though I believe that must be false if you're standing right here, alive and well by the looks of it."

"Yeah that incident wasn't handled the way it was supposed to. I still got out of it without receiving any fatal injuries."

"So I see."

"Now, what job are you requesting my services for?"

"None, I requested you to come here so I could ask you if you wanted to start attending Beacon. This is only if you promise not to kill the other students. You have free rein other than that."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious about this Miss Grim Reaper. So, is it a yes or a no?"

"It's a definite yes if that's the case."

"Very good. I'll let the faculty know that you are attending. By the way, since you're here before the rest of the first year students that are arriving, I suggest you look like a normal student and not the face of death, no offense."

"None taken. Though, that would mean you and the other faculty of the school will know who I really am then I guess."

"That has to be a sacrifice I'm sure you're willing to take, is that correct?"

"It is." Ruby pulled the duffle bag back out and placed it on the ground. She opened it and started to remove her mask and cloak. Ozpin saw the true face of the Grim Reaper. She took the form of a fifteen year old girl that had silver eyes that had little red lines that periodically flowed through her eyes upon closer inspection. Crimson red, long sharp canines. Auburn hair with red tips and wolf ears that match along with a wolf tail. Sharp black claws. Finally, a jagged bone plate on the right side of her lower jaw. Her face still said innocent little girl surprisingly despite having a scar on her right eye.

"Then what's your real name?"

"My name is Ruby Rose, the Grim Reaper of Vale! Nice to meet you, Professor Ozpin."

"Likewise, Miss Rose. You can wander around the school grounds until the time of the orientation. Until then, enjoy your time with other students attending Beacon." Ozpin walked away. Ruby stuffed her cloak and mask into the duffle bag, zipped it up, and swung the bag back over her shoulder and carried it on her back once again. Ruby noticed that the airships began to drop off students. Ruby hid her wolf ears and tail instinctively. She wasn't sure how some people would react to her being a Faunus, but was willing to hide it just in case.

Ruby noticed a blonde haired boy stumbling out looking like he was about to vomit, which he did upon finding the close by trash can. The next one that caught Ruby's eye was a tall man with messy amber hair with horns and also had large bat wings. He seemed to be a dragon Faunus. He didn't have anything else that Ruby could notice from the distance she was away from the airship drop off. After the dragon, came a rather cute girl that had a salamander tail and a dark blue hair colour. Right beside her was another rather cute looking girl that had a leviathan tail and violet hair. After that pair, a rather large muscular man came out from the ship. He had a crocodile tail and a very dark colour of green hair that looked rather wild in the hair style.

The final person Ruby noticed made her feel frozen in place. The person was female. About seventeen years old like the others. With a mass of bright gold hair that resembled a lion's mane. Ruby recognised this person. She thought she would never see her again since that incident five years ago. Ruby turned too walked away only to bump into someone accidently. Ruby quickly got up an offered the person she accidently knocked over a hand to help get up. Now, Ruby had her ears hidden in her hair and that her tail was wrapped around her waist. The tail made it look like she was wearing an overly fluffy belt of some kind, it looked rather funny when you think about it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were there. Let me help you up." The person she knocked down was wearing white and very light blue. Their jacket had red on the inside. They were female. White hair. Light blue eyes. Fox ears and a tail. She hit Ruby's hand out of disrespect and picked herself up. She scoffed at Ruby's offer in general.

"I don't need help from a human!" the girl walked away in a huff. Ruby's wolf ears then shot up and she uncurled her tail. Then a girl with black hair walked by and saw the wolf Faunus starting to walk away looking upset about something. Something told her to see what's wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" Ruby looked up in surprise at the girl that started talking to her. The girl in question had a black bow on her head and amber eyes. Ruby shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of why that girl called me a human, Faunus can smell if someone else was a Faunus quite easily. She should have noticed, maybe when I accidently knocked her down she didn't try to make sure she was dealing with a human or a Faunus."

"Maybe, though you shouldn't think about it too much. The girl's name is Weiss Schnee. She's an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. They are actually a Faunus fair company but they are harsh towards humans. They have rumours that the SDC supply the White Fang with weapons though. I think she has some anger towards humans because of that."

"I can't say that I blame her for it. Humans can be cruel. Though, there are at least some humans I like out there at least. Most I hate."

"Why do you hate humans?"

"Let's just say, I have barely any encounters with a human that showed me any sympathy with how I was treated. Some humans used that sympathy to put me in a false sense of security before they tried to cause me more pain. They were never heard from again."

"Jeez, I never heard about any humans doing that to a Faunus before."

"They were afraid of me, which was the excuse I believe they had." Ruby began walking towards the large building.

"I'll see you around, little miss kitty cat." Ruby continued walking. She was sure that the girl was surprised to hear that unexpectedly.

~Once Ruby entered the large building, she noticed the blonde. She decided to take a risk in talking to her. She unconsciously hid her ears and curled her tail around her waist. She then walked towards the blonde. She stood right beside her. The blonde didn't notice her until Ruby started saying something.

"I thought lions were prideful. I never thought a lion Faunus would hide her own ears and tail around a large crowd of people." The blonde shot her gaze towards Ruby. She looked shocked and surprised.

"Ruby? Is that you? Your alive?" the blonde asked in disbelief but sounded completely convinced that what she was seeing wasn't a hallucination.

"Yang, it is me, yes I'm alive. I'm a lot harder to kill than you think just to let you know."

"But I never saw you after the incident five years ago."

"Yeah, because you never came to visit me. I lived in the clock tower remember?"

"Oh, right. But the police stated that the wounds you had received would have left you nearly dead. And when everyone saw Shark's head implode, they were convinced that you were taking your final shot at killing him."

"No, I just thought it was best to lay low in case someone came after me. Never did, so I started where I left off." Yang started looking behind Ruby giving a confused look. Ruby turned and saw Weiss.

"YOU! You're that human from before that knocked me down! I hope you know that I plan on making sure that you will not survive the initiation tomorrow. You will not be attending Beacon after that."

"Uh… Ruby… I think she thinks you're human. Did you try to explain that to her?"

"I was about to when she walked away from me. Now that she's threatened me though, I plan on seeing if she can pull it off."

"I'm standing right here you know."

"WE KNOW!" they said in unison.

"I haven't had a frontal threat before. I think this will be interesting."

"Ha! You won't last! I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"Says the Fox to the Wolf."

"Are you implying that you're Faunus?"

"Yes I am. I'm also noticing that you didn't know I was Faunus in the first place. A Faunus will notice if someone was a Faunus because of their scent, why couldn't you tell from that?"

"Well, for your information, I refuse to use my Faunus senses around those I'm far better than."

"I don't doubt that if you're trying to challenge me or threaten me. I hope you can back it though. I'm a lot stronger than you think as well. I don't want to hold back either so I hope you don't mind."

"Try as you may but you won't survive."

"That's what you think princess." Ruby smiled like she had just been awarded a life time supply of cookies and strawberries. _This is going to be the best time I'll ever have here if people are already thinking I'm weak as I appear. She won't know what hit her!_ Ruby thought. Then the speech began.

**A/N: I am updating almost all my stories. I am going through a lot of rewrites at the moment. This might be including, I'm definitely including another story that I am writing. I have no idea where I'm going with this story, for now, its going to be on hiatus...**

**Review and all that stuff!**

**Have an awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is the final thing I'm updating for today, I'll probably be adding some of the things I've drawn to DeviantArt tomorrow to finish this project completely, but I'm done with updating and adding stories for today!**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Review and all that stuff!**

**Chapter 3**

Ruby woke up early and began getting ready for the initiation. After Ruby got her stuff together, Yang walked into the locker room. Ruby didn't say anything to her, but Yang knew what Ruby was thinking. Play the human and trick the heiress. Ruby was going to make the heiress learn a lesson about making assumptions the most painful way possible considering Ruby's weapon arsenal.

The announcement went out stating that all students must head to Beacon cliffs. Ruby looked at the people there.

_There's the white haired fox Faunus__,__ Weiss Schnee. Next to me, the motion sick badger Faunus that I saw stumbling out of the airship yesterday, I believe his name is Jaune. Here comes the lion Faunus Yang. The four people I noticed coming off the airship. From listening to them talk to each other, I believe the __dragon__ Faunus is named Daemon, the __salamander__ Faunus is named Natalie, the __leviathan__ Faunus is Alex, and the crocodile Faunus is Devin. _

_There's the girl I met yesterday, the bow makes it obvious that she's a cat Faunus, but people seem really oblivious to that. The girl with the red hair, I think her name is Pyrrha, she seems to be a tiger Faunus. Those two over there seem to know each other. The one with orange hair is a grizzly bear Faunus, I think I heard the guy call her Nora. The guy next to her is surprisingly a raven Faunus. The rest of the people here are all human though… that's boring… wait there's a rabbit Faunus, I don't know her name though… _Ruby thought contemplating on the people that would make decent partners for the next four years she has at Beacon.

Ozpin gave them a little speech, before having the students getting into a ready position. He looked at Ruby and noticed something about her eyes. Her eyes were hiding something, that something was dark and sinister. It was like she was trying to hide a killing intent with the innocence that was displayed out in the open.

Ozpin wasn't sure if he made the right decision about letting her attend or not. It remained to be seen whether or not Ruby would control herself and not kill anyone. Soon, the students were all launched into the Emerald forest.

Ruby used her hand scythes to get her safely to the ground. Once she regained her senses from the fall, she began using her semblance to search the entire area. Surprisingly, she didn't see anyone. Ruby didn't expect to run into anyone, which was until she ran into the girl with the bow.

Ruby rolled away from her feeling like she was stuck on a carnival ride that spun you around in a circle at a fast speed and she had eaten minutes before she got on the ride. The girl got up and tried to make sure Ruby was okay. Ruby opened her eyes and looked into amber eyes. Ruby got up quickly and laughed a bit. The laughing confused her new partner.

"Sorry about running into you there. Though, I guess this means we're now partners." Ruby said after she stopped laughing.

"I guess so, though I don't know your name. My name is Blake by the way." The girl stated.

"Oh right, my name is Ruby. Now I just have to wait to see if the heiress was serious about getting back at me for yesterday." Ruby looked around and Blake looked confused.

"Why would she get back at you?" Blake asked.

"Because she thinks I'm human. I took it as a challenge anyway." Ruby blatantly stated. Blake just went with it. Eventually, there was a large blast of ice that shot towards Ruby, who easily dodged the attack. Weiss came out of the forest and was looking pretty pissed off. Ruby stopped moving and looked at Weiss.

Weiss decided to use fire on Ruby now. With a quick and fluid movement, Weiss sent a blast of fire towards Ruby. The blast of fire hit a tree and set it on fire. Ruby then appeared right behind Weiss and sent her flying towards a tree right by Blake. Ruby stood there with a large grin on her face. Her wolf ears out in the open, her tail swinging side to side.

Weiss got up and noticed that Ruby had wolf ears and a tail. It finally hit her after this long since their first encounter with each other. Ruby was a Faunus. Not just any Faunus though. She was the most powerful, strong, and destructive kind of Faunus, a wolf kind. Weiss was having enough of a hard time trying to stay standing already. To be in the presence of a Wolf Faunus was a high honour. But Ruby's aura told her something else. Ruby's aura was dark and sinister. It had no emotion other than a crazed madness that would drive any human crazy if they stood in Ruby's presence.

Ruby noticed Weiss' demeanour had changed, much to Ruby's disappointment. Weiss quickly got up and started to run away from Ruby. Blake was just standing there completely confused at the current situation. Ruby had scared Weiss Schnee just by giving her a crazy looking grin. Her aura seemed to change briefly. Ruby even lost the grin shortly before Weiss ran away. Blake shrugged it off as if it was just a brief occurrence.

Ruby and Blake began their approach to the forest temple. They heard a lot of gun fire on the way there. They reached the forest temple shortly after an encounter with a large Ursa Major. They met up with Yang and her partner, Weiss. Then Ren and his partner, Nora. Finally, Jaune and his partner, Pyrrha. They all grabbed their own relic pieces, but shortly after a giant Nevermore and a Deathstalker showed up. Ruby and Jaune split the group in half to take on the two massive Grimm that appeared. Ruby and Blake with Yang and Weiss against the Nevermore. Jaune and Pyrrha with Ren and Nora against the Deathstalker.

Jaune and his group were having a rough time dealing with the Deathstalker, but they took it down after a long while. Ruby's group didn't have that hard of a time but they still took longer than Jaune's group. Ruby jumped up to the Nevermore and landed on its back. She took her two scythes and began to hack into its neck. Eventually, she managed to decapitate the oversized bird and land safely on the cliff. Everyone was startled by Ruby's sudden change in expression. She was laughing hysterically. She was laughing at the Nevermore she killed. She found it funny. This unnerved everyone present. Ruby found death the most amusing thing in the world.

The eight of them were waiting for their names to be called for creating their teams during the initiation. Team RWBY and Team JNPR were officially created. They stood proud yet scared. Ruby would be the most terrifying person they had ever met so far, and three of them have met some pretty terrifying people in their lives.

Everyone went to their dorms to for the night, all but Ruby. Ruby walked away from the dorms and pulled out her scroll. She noticed that she had a missed call. It was Junior. Ruby decided to call him back just in case it might be serious.

"_Hello, Hei speaking._"

"Hey Junior. It's the Grim Reaper!"

"_Ruby?! Oh thank god you called back!_"

"Is something wrong?"

"_Yes, something's wrong__!__ Some people broke into my bar and tore the place apart looking for you__!__ They seemed to be from the White Fang. Did you piss them off while you __were__ on your way to meet that client at Beacon?_"

"No Junior. I didn't mess with the White Fang. I wouldn't have called back if I did. I would be way to busy trying to get away from them to call you back."

"_I guess that's true… though, you just received a new job request if you're interested._"

"What kind of job request?"

"_This one is kind of hard to explain. The client just asked if you were available for a job, I told them that you were currently on a job at the moment and said I would call them after you had completed your job. They didn't even give me time to get the job info. They left and said they would come looking for you. Next thing I know, they come back and tear the place apart looking for you! You better fix this!_"

"Junior, calm down. I'll take care of it. Besides, I can still take jobs, I just can't take jobs that involve killing a student at Beacon. I'll come by The Club and get the issue sorted out, alright?"

"_Ruby, wait t-_" before Junior could finish his sentence, Ruby hung up on him. So nice isn't she? Ruby walked to the city of Vale to see what the problem is. Wearing her mask and cloak, she walked towards The Club.

There was a group of people that worked there standing in front of The Club. When they saw Ruby walking towards them, they ran towards her.

"Reaper! Junior told us to stop you from going inside at the moment."

"Why? I just talked to him not to long ago. Why doesn't he want me inside?"

"He said you'll get angry if you enter The Club. He doesn't want you trying to kill the next client…"

"You do realise that I have a curfew now since I'm now attending Beacon, right?"

"You care about curfew?" Ruby laughed at the response she got from them.

"Of course I don't. Just tell Junior I'm out here waiting to be let in." one of the men nodded and rushed inside.

Junior was sitting behind the bar with a woman in front of him. He didn't know them and couldn't risk trying to call Ruby again since that was a bad move from the start. He saw one of his men from outside rushing in. He ran towards Junior and told him something. The man stood waiting for his orders. Junior smiled.

"She's here. You have two choices, either have her coming in here and seeing the place like this and talking to her while she wants to rip out your throat, or you going outside to meet her. The choice is completely up to you." Junior stated. He was hoping the woman would choose the second option.

"Junior, I would prefer to talk to her in here if you wouldn't mind. I don't care how angry she'll get from seeing what I did to the place, it won't be as bad as the last time you're place was destroyed." The woman stated. Junior groaned. He turned and nodded to the man to let Ruby inside.

Ruby was waiting and irritated. She didn't like to wait, it irritated her to no end to wait for someone to let her inside. When she was told she was allowed inside, she was met with an unexpected sight. The Club was trashed again. Though, at least the damages are easier to repair this time.

"JUNIOR!" Ruby yelled as she ran towards the bar. She sounded annoyed. Junior still flinched hearing her yell. She stopped right in front of the bar and slammed her hands down on the counter causing the surface to crack from the impact.

"Hey Reaper, glad you could make it to the meeting."

"Don't 'hey' me, Junior. You know how I feel about waiting to be let inside to talk to a client. I think the damages are just as easy to fix as letting me inside!" Ruby was growling at him. She didn't notice the woman that sat at the bar. The woman looked at the scene unfold with some amusement.

"Reaper, relax, okay? I was just talking to the client and wanted to know if she wanted to talk to you in here or outside, I didn't exactly expect you to be here this quickly, especially since you hung up on me before I could finish telling you what I wanted to on the phone." Junior stated.

"Fine what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"He wanted to tell you that I'm not an ordinary client that you'll hopefully have." Ruby looked at the woman beside her and immediately straightened herself out, Junior smiled and rolled his eyes seeing her do that. Ruby sat herself on a chair next to the woman, placed an elbow on the counter, and rested her head in her hand looking at the woman that sat there.

"Ordinary? I would say you're far from ordinary, in a good way of course." The woman chuckled a bit at that. _This woman in front of me is so beautiful. I wish I could just know her a little better than client/contractor sort of thing._ Ruby thought.

"My name is Cinder Fall. I would like you to do something for Me." the woman said. Ruby raised an eyebrow at the way she said it.

"What do you need a Grim Reaper for then? You seem a little nicer than the clients I normally get." Ruby replied. _The Grim Reaper seems really young. I expected her to be a lot older than this. I wonder how good she actually is though. The stories about her make her seem like a heartless monster that shows no mercy to the ones she kills yet, she sounds like a happy go lucky school girl. I need a test to see how good she is before I make a decision on recruiting her into my plans._ Cinder thought.

"First, I need you to take care of something for me."

"What do you need?"

"There's a group of _bandits_ that are starting to get in the way of my work. I would send someone that is already working for me, but they couldn't be able to since they could never find the bandit camp. I know they're there, but none of us could find them even once. If you could track them down and take care of them that would be perfect." Cinder stated. Junior caught on to what Cinder was doing and he knew Ruby definitely did. The mask hid Ruby's expression but he knew she was smiling like a mad man hearing a job that involved a lot of death.

"I would be more than happy to take care of those pesky bandits for you." Ruby replied.

"Do you mind if I watch you on your job?" Cinder asked. Ruby giggled a little bit and looked at Cinder.

"Of course you can! I don't know where the place is so you're going to have to show me where you've seen them the most." Cinder was surprised that the Grim Reaper was this intelligent.

"You don't mind if it's taken care of tonight do you?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not. The Bullhead is meeting us here soon." Cinder replied. The two got up and forgot about Junior. Ruby led the way mostly until they got outside. The Bullhead was there like Cinder said. Once Ruby and Cinder were in the Bullhead, it started to take off. Ruby was silent during the initial take off until Cinder started talking to her.

"So, why do they call you the Grim Reaper?"

"I wear a cloak with the hood up and I use a giant scythe for most of the clients I get. The scythe became a signature at some point I guess." Ruby answered without a care in the world. Cinder moved on to her next question.

"What's your real name?" Cinder asked hoping to get a reply.

"You think I'll tell you my real name? I'll only tell you if you ever see my face. That's how it works." Ruby stated. _She really is bright_. Cinder thought.

"Is that why you wear a mask?"

"No… the mask prevents people from trying to go after me. Only a select few know what is behind this mask and know about me being the Grim Reaper. Besides, if word ever got out about who I was, I would have to kill those that know my face and the ones they had told."

"That's a serious way to deal with them. I would think Junior is part of that group."

"Of course not, I came to him 5 years ago for shelter. He would probably be the only one I wouldn't include in the list of people who know who I am."

"You feel like you owe him?"

"It was thanks to him that I could hide from those who would come after me. I was able to start a legitimate business like this thanks to him. I used to kill those I thought deserve it before that."

"5 years ago? Are you saying that the Grim Reaper from 5 years ago, the one that went against Shark, the one that was said to be dead from her extensive injuries, was you all along?"

"That basically sums it up, yes."

"How did you survive?" Ruby laughed at her for the question like it was a joke. Cinder gave her a confused look. _How is what I asked funny in anyway?_ Cinder thought.

"I survived because my aura is a lot more enormous then what you would normally see someone having. Basically, I control enough aura to heal up any and all wounds instantly, be it a flesh wound to a severe wound. It would heal up immediately." The Bullhead stopped moving and opened up. The wind was blowing harsh winter air and Ruby soon realised why they couldn't see the bandits.

"So, this is where you last saw the bandits?" Ruby yelled to Cinder. She couldn't tell if Cinder heard her or not but a response soon came.

"Yeah, though this is the first time I've noticed the wind this harsh when I searched for them."

"Cinder, you need to be as focused as when you first started looking for them. I think you'll notice a difference then." Cinder followed Ruby's words and felt the wind slow down but still felt the cold from it.

"Why does it feel like the wind is slowing down?"

"It's a type of Dust trap. This one is to prevent those who aren't interested in looking for the bandits to get lost and end up either killed or somewhere else and with people that could help them through it."

"How do we break it?"

"You can't, but I can. It's actually easy to break this. For some, it's extremely hard though." Ruby lifted up her hand and form a fist. Black rose petals started to float around her fist, then she slammed her fist into the ground causing the wind to immediately stop dead around her and Cinder. Ruby got up and continued walking with Cinder close behind. _She is even knowledgeable about the things you can do with Dust and the traps you can set with them. She has to be good in a fight I guess._ Cinder thought while following the girl before her.

Eventually, they came across the bandit camp. They seemed to be very confused about why the wind stopped suddenly. Ruby walked up to them but Cinder stood behind to see what the Grim Reaper would do.

"Hey boys, you think this one was the one that stopped our little trap?" one man said.

"Don't know Sliver. But she seems rather cute if you ask Me." another one said.

"Quiet Frank! Until you have a nickname, your opinion doesn't matter!" someone else said.

"I do have a nickname Jackal! My nickname is Gator!" the man replied angrily.

"Gator, huh. I like it, fine now your opinion matters." Jackal replied. Gator seemed to smile since he felt like one of the boys. A very muscular man came out. He had an eye patch on his right eye and his head was wrapped in bandages leaving only one of his eyes open for all to see. Ruby glared at the large man. Something about him seemed familiar to Ruby. The muscular man cackled at the site of Ruby.

"Well, I don't believe my eye. It seems my past has come back to haunt me everyone." _That__ voice… it can't be… his head should have exploded on impact when I shot him._ Ruby thought.

"Shark… aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ruby stated. This shocked everyone except Shark.

"I could ask you the same thing, Reaper, but don't you go by a different name? They called you something back at that factory I used to deal with 5 years ago, you know, before you did this to me?" Shark pointed at his eye patch.

"Oh, I remember alright, you better not fucking say it. We both know what happened when you said it." Ruby growled at him.

"Oh, I know. Though, only one of my men ran away that day after I said it. He ran right after I had cut your eye. How is your eye by the way? I would think it would still hurt when you fought with it open. I did cut it in half while it was in your skull." Shark had a somewhat smug look on him. Ruby started to laugh at this. Shark looked at her as if she was crazy, he knew that she was but this was just a strange sight.

"This is just perfect, I'm guessing the one who ran away was the weasel Faunus. Roman right? Ha! I let him run away! He only saw my cloak come off from the back and noticed the symbol I had. He didn't want to mess with me. You think you and your lackeys are going to be able to handle me? Yeah right. I've gotten a lot stronger since last time, though from the looks of it, so did you. But who is stronger?" Ruby was starting to sound like a demonic creature by the end of her little rant.

Shark sent the four men he had to go after her first. Ruby knew their nicknames, though the one called Gator didn't have a nickname when she first encountered him. The one who just entered with Shark was probably Jaguar. Their nicknames never made sense to her so she didn't actually care about them.

Sliver took out his sword and shield, Gator took out a double bladed sword, Jaguar took out his blade whip, and Jackal took out his scimitar. Ruby seemed completely surrounded. She took out her twin scythes. Shark took out a giant great sword that looked jagged on one side.

"Come on, _Red_. Show me that giant scythe of yours. I have been waiting for the day when you would come find me. Everyone thought I was dead, they even thought you were dead after they thought you killed me! I knew you were alive, I could feel your breathe as the years went by." Shark stated. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a gun and shot Ruby's face. Sliver and Jackal pounced on her and let Gator and Jaguar remove her cloak. They took away her mask and cloak, bringing them to Shark. Ruby was covering her face. Cinder was shocked at how long Reaper was going to let them do this. Cinder then thought of a single reason why Reaper would do this. _A__ simple bait to draw them in __and__ then attacking when they least expect it. A clever plan if that's what she's planning to do._ Cinder thought.

"There you are, your face now out in the open. But why hide it within your hands? Gator! Sliver! Force her to show her face!" Shark ordered. Gator and Sliver charged at her again. This time, Ruby smiled and removed her hands revealing her eyes. The two stopped in their tracks and looked terrified. Shark didn't care but it didn't matter, she showed him her face.

"So, your eye is all healed up then? That's interesting. I thought you wouldn't be able to use your right eye anymore." Shark chuckled. Ruby just laughed at him. When she abruptly stops laughing, they all got a chill through their spines. She changed her stance and charged to Gator and Sliver. She jumps over them and lands behind them.

They stood there still trying to regain their senses and snap back to reality. Ruby spun and slashed Sliver in half at the waist. Ruby then brought the other scythe down and cut Gator in half from the top of the head down to between his legs. Ruby looked at Shark and gave him a devilish grin baring her fangs at him.

"Come on Shark-y, you can do better than that!" Ruby giggled at him. _Was she taking pleasure in the lives she took? Shit, she's heartless when she fights then… I guess she is perfect for becoming __an__ ally._ Cinder thought as she watched Ruby take out the two formally known as Sliver and Gator.

"You little bitch! Jaguar! Jackal! Kill her!" Shark ordered. The two snapped back to reality and then charged to Ruby. She smiled. Jaguar took a swing to Ruby's gut, but somehow, the blade went through her. Ruby jumped back and slashed Jaguar's hand clean off. She then decapitated him before charging towards Jackal. Jackal couldn't react in time and was cut into pieces. The way Ruby fought was merciless and was close to how a Beowolf would fight. It was always to the death.

"Shark, you're very disappointing. Your men are as weak as ever, I can't believe I let the initial shock of losing my cloak and my mask that day get the better of me. Should have just killed you then and there." Ruby took another fighting stance. Shark started to remove the bandages from around his face. He had a large bone plate that covered most of his face. Ruby smiled even more. He removed his eye patch revealing a bright red eye.

"This is what you did to me, _Rose_! Your blood turned me into this! I'm a monster thanks to you! Now I'll make you pay for it. Come and get me, _Ruby Grim Reaper Rose_!" His voice was demonic slightly but Ruby noticed he had said her name. That pissed her off to no end. Her demeanour changed instantly to that of a beast.

"_I told you not to say my name!_" Ruby growled at him.

"_Like I care! Kill me, and you'll never find out who your sister is, or your mother! You'll just keep aimlessly looking for them to no end!_" Ruby laughed demonically.

"_I know who my mother is you idiot. But my real sister, I have too many leads to get through that I don't need __someone__ like you telling me something that I already know!_" Ruby snarled back.

"_I guess I'll tell you something that you don't then. You should ask Roman Torchwick or Cinder Fall about a girl named Neopolitan. That's the one you're looking for!_" Shark said this and lost track of where Ruby was standing. Ruby had taken out her giant scythe and was now holding it under his chin and against his neck.

"_You talk way too much. Just die already._" Ruby ripped the scythe up towards the sky and decapitated Shark instantly. This was the first time Ruby had felt disgusted with something she had killed. This man didn't deserved the death he got. Someone had to put him down eventually though. Ruby put her scythe away and picked up her mask and her cloak. She put them back on. Cinder saw her face and now knows her name. This was just a terrible job that had to end with her dealing with someone from 5 years ago and had shown her real face to a client along with them knowing her name with it.

"So, you know more about me better than before, right?"


End file.
